


Mothers Know Best

by JinnyR



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnyR/pseuds/JinnyR
Summary: Some things never change no matter what the century....
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826455
Kudos: 29





	Mothers Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> **This story by the late JinnyR has been posted to AO3 with the permission of her family.**
> 
> First published: 2001-05-01

"I like your young man, Kathryn, he's lovely."

Kathryn snorted. "Young? For crying out loud, Mum, we're both getting perilously close to 50! Don't try to make us out to be young lovers in the prime of our lives."

This time it was Gretchen who snorted. Like mother like daughter and besides, elegance was always a borderline concept in a Janeway girl talk. 

"Phhhttt. You're talking like we're back in the 22nd century, Kathryn. Women have been bearing children in their fifties for more than a century now, and I'm not letting you off the hook. Besides," she nodded to the picture playing out in front of them, "he seems to be a natural."

The two women couldn't help but smile at the sight of Chakotay at the bottom of the garden playing with the children. Phoebe's two kids and Miral Torres were determined to bring him down, but so far he'd managed to stay standing, often with three children hanging off of him like monkeys in a tree. The children's shrill laughter, punctuated with his deep infectious guffaws, kept the smiles on the lips of Kathryn and Gretchen. 

"He's just a natural with people, Mum. I've never known anyone like him; he's the best officer in the Fleet. After the initial Starfleet versus Maquis discomfort faded away everyone started to come to him for advice. It wasn't his job but he evolved into the ship's counsellor and thank goodness for that. We needed one out there."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "You're here for Mother's Day, Kathryn, so try to stay on topic. I have no interest in his abilities as a first officer, I'm trying to keep this day alive in your life. It's about time that you started receiving the presents and flowers."

"Mum, we're not married."

"Kathryn, I've reached that stage in my life where I don't even care any more. With or without the legalities, it's obvious that you were both made for each other. And I want to hold your children on my knee and stuff them with caramel brownies and then send them home to you with a sugar high. Every mother has dreams of that."

Both women laughed. "Well, Mum, if he was the father I don't think I would mind that. But he's never even hinted at marriage let alone having kids, so it's not really relevant, is it?"

"'Relevant'! You're sounding like that Borg in the catsuit now. I have more faith in you than that, Kathryn. Now get to work."

Gretchen stood up and yelled down to the children. "Kids! Time for caramel brownies – come and get them!" 

They came running and squealing up to her and swept her into the house. Chakotay followed them much more slowly, huffing, puffing, and smiling the whole way. He sank gratefully down beside Kathryn on the porch glider.

"Kathryn, we're getting old," he wheezed.

"Speak for yourself, Chakotay. I've just been receiving the lecture of my life on how young I am and the many possibilities before me. I refuse to go from that to old in so short a time, it's unnatural. So, catch your breath and think of something to do with this sweet young thing sitting here beside you – it must be my turn by now."

He looked at her in appraisal. "I only said "getting" old, Kathryn. And I'm not dead, I can think of quite a few things to do with you. Your mother, however, would kill me if I went with my feelings right now."

"Depends on what those feelings are but somehow, Chakotay, I doubt that. Somehow."

"Uh-ohhh. Why am I getting the feeling that a Janeway tactical assault is about to begin, and I mean by the master, not just the Starfleet captain?" 

His arm went along the back of the glider and he leant in to whisper in her ear. "She likes me, doesn't she? I mean, I've passed the test, haven't I?" 

Kathryn closed her eyes. "Yes, and you can wipe that grin off your face. I can feel it from here."

He didn't. "Are you kidding? I've been sweating bullets about meeting her since we got here. The idea of a Janeway woman fighting against me for what I want – spirits, that's intimidating."

She turned to face him. "What are you talking about? What do you want?"

He just looked at her. "Have I not made it painfully obvious to the entire Delta Quadrant what I want in my life?" He looked to the sky. "You're just being a woman, Kathryn."

She rested her head on the back of the glider, secretly enjoying the feel of his body so close to her. She said airily, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Commander."

"Oh. Really?" Chakotay brought his far hand across her body and planted it beside her hip on the glider's seat, effectively caging her. His lips found her throat and he began gently tasting her, kissing softly with little flicks of his tongue thrown in for good measure. He heard her gasp and her heartbeat quicken.

Then, smiling evilly, Chakotay shifted his position enough to let his fingers tickle lightly down to her hip. After just a moment he slowly stilled his fingers and paused, waiting. He could feel her body anticipating his destination and curving towards him. His mouth found her neck and travelled deliciously up towards her ear where she could feel his hot breath inflaming the moist trail made by his tongue. Her eyes were still closed but her mouth had parted enough to let a small kitten sound escape. Then, when his hand found her breast and his teeth gently nipped her earlobe she moaned his name and turned into his embrace towards his waiting mouth. 

"Well! I guess you two don't want brownies right now."

Their reaction was immediate. Their initial jump in shock made Chakotay lose his balance enough to pull Kathryn away from the glider's support. Together they slid dowon until his body covered hers and her legs dangled in mid air around him. It was not exactly how Kathryn ever imagined being found by her mother. 

"No, I guess you don't." And before they could even look up they heard the screen door slam and Gretchen's voice calling to the children from inside the house. "Come on, kids! Get the leashes; we're taking the dogs for a walk. And grab the brownies and some drinks, we're going to be gone for a long time."

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at one another, still recovering. He finally whispered, "Oh yeah, she's good. I'm in trouble here, aren't I?" 

She sighed. "I don't think so, you're both on the same team. Do you mind, though? I mean, if you do this would be a good time to beam out of Indiana with all your bags packed. I'll understand." 

He slowly disentangled himself and stood up, holding his hand out to her. As he pulled her up against his chest he said, "You would, eh? Let's go upstairs for a while, Kathryn. You can tell me how much you'll understand if I leave you while I show you just how much I approve of Indiana's home team. Winner takes all."

As they slowly climbed the stairs Kathryn realised that it was the first time in her entire life she was deliberately planning on throwing a game. Despicable. 

She was going to be a great mother, just like her Mum. 

The End


End file.
